BookShelf Cafe
by RoxasHasAnAxel
Summary: Kurt Hummel and reality never did get along. Vibrant dreams while awake and losing himself in the things he saw and heard were normal occurances. It never occurred to him that maybe his own world, the one he made up, was where he truly belonged.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so I tend to write very... Unconventional things. I dont write normal AU like OH CITY. OH HIGHSCHOOL. I write fantasy the best, dark troubled confusing fantasy that kinda just rolls off my fingertips when I write. Words pour from my hands and I'm like.. oh hai there story, watcha doing there.

This is AU in which nothing is really correct. Its set in a time where things are olden, but mechanical objects still exist.

Its Kurtbastian, but some Klaine somewhere in here. I dont even know yet.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Fading away seemed to be what he was good at. He always in the background, never in the forefront of events. A shadow that lurks behind those that matter. Never being noticed until he trips, drawing attention to himself in the most unflattering way. Even then he's not important. He fades into the background, but he's not one to complain. Its normality to him to be misplaced and lost in everything.

The moment he's noticed, he's disregarded and shoved back to make way for the shining star. The one that was the meant for all the riches, which certainly was not him. Every chance he had ever gotten to shine, he stole. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's minds that he loved him, but love can only get you so far when your dreams are being ripped right out from underneath you.

Blaine didn't mean to steal everything away, he was just more personable. He fit in, blended in without even trying. Instead of wearing the latest fashion for men and women, he stuck to simple cardigans and pants, bow ties being his only accessory. Charismatic and open to everyone.

Sighing Kurt looked down at the book in his hands, fingers running over the gold plated lettering on the cover, indented and smooth. He traced the letters with his fingertips, memorizing the feel. The flow. He had lost himself in the book many times only to snap back to reality a day later, covered in dirt and sweat.

He could only somewhat recall what he had done. Sometimes vibrant flashes of multicolored rose bushes and then the reflections. He always saw himself in a different way each time. Whether it be the way he dressed or the look on his face. He was a different person each time. With every awakening he was In tune with another form of him.

The curtain covering his window fluttered and caught his attention, his head snapping up to concentrate on them. A pair of bare feet poked out from underneath the light blue fabric, the nails painted a deep red. A hand grasped the hem of the fabric tightly and the nails black.

Figuring it was Brittany or Santana sneaking into his room he rolled his eyes and concentrated on the book once more, only slightly concerned with the fact they had gotten his locked window open.

The lettering glimmered and even though the binding was well worn and the edges had begun to fray, the book was still in excellent condition seeing it had belonged to his mothers great grandmother.

"I know you're there, feel free to come out anytime." He teased, watching the curtain sway in the light breeze coming in from the window. The figure didn't move much, toes flexing against dark wooden floors. "No like seriously, come out. You know how paranoid I am about my window being open and people coming in."

The figure shifts around but doesn't come out from behind its barrier. A shaky breath can be heard and Kurt stands, walking over to the window. Wrapping his fingers around the edge of the curtain he begins to pull it back when hes thrown to the ground, the fabric flying on top of him.

Spluttering he throws off the curtain and crawls to the window, sticking his head out. A light breeze rustles his hair and he bites his lip, wondering what had just happened.

As he pulls back willing to discard this event off as if it never happened a small white card caught his eye. It was resting on his windowsill, edges tinted a dark blue, a picture imprinted upon its surface.

A young man sat at a table, head crooked to the side with a too wide smile playing on his face. A chain connected his neck to his wrist which was connected to the chair he sat in. In his hand was a teapot that was pouring tea into two cups but no one sat opposite him. He could feel the heat from the teapot radiate through the card and the figures eyes seemed to shine with a light green hue.

Closing the window he stands and checks the time, wanting something to distract him so he slides the card into his pocket so he wouldn't have to think about it or why it was even there. It was strange, but then again maybe it was a belated April fools joke. It was the middle of April.

_Breathe, feel, know, live._

Kurt's head snaps up at the voice, blue eyes darting around the room. "Who's there?" He asks,bottom lip caught between his teeth as he worried the soft flesh.

_Let go, just let go and let me guide you. Follow me into everything. Let me show you what you are. Who you are._

Something moving catches his eye, his whole body turning to watch the book fall off the table he had placed it on. It landed open, a card sliding out from in between the pages.

Instantly he checks his pockets, desperately looking for the card. Its warmth still present but the card physically not there. Pulling his hand out he hesitantly makes his way over to the fallen book, hand shaking as he knelt down to pick it up.

The man still sat there, chained and pouring tea but his face was turned to the side looking at the person in the chair next to him. Chestnut brown brown hair was swept up into a coif and icy blue eyes stared back at him, a collar wrapped around the mans neck. He gasped at the initials engraved onto the collar. _KH_

Feeling heat pool at his finger tips he flipped the card over, staring at the neatly written script on the back.

_You're quite adorable when you pretend you belong here. Just imagine how incredible you're gonna be when we leave this place. When you come back home. My sweet, my pet._

Turning it back over he gasps, the image completely gone and in its wake a neatly printed business card. The edges surrounded by what appeared to be frayed book pages, the card its self a light brown. The printing was double trimmed with a hint of gold and orange. Two words sat in the middle. Engraved in such a beautiful way.

_Bookshelf Cafe_


	2. Chapter 2

An: To be honest.. I have NO Idea where this is going, its just kinda.. Here.. and Yeah.. Enjoy.

Also review D: I love feed back and all the alerts and fav's already are like wow. They make me wanna write. :~:

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

It didn't take Kurt long to pull on a proper pair of pants and make his way out the door. He was dead set on finding the cafe and figuring out what was going on and who was in his room.

He flipped the card over and over again as he walked, checking the front and back convinced it was a magic trick played on heat or something. He rubbed his fingers across the surface over and over again, a soft whine leaving his throat when nothing happened. He held it up to the wind, willing the cool breeze to drift in and affect it but to no avail.

It truly was strange how the card changed in such a fashion. The writing on the back still smudgy when finger tips brush over it appearing freshly written, yet the ink never left the card on the fingertips that traced them. He felt emotion rush through him at ever swipe, his blood speeding through his veins as if it wanted to escape.

Placing the card back into his pocket he continued down the street, making his way down the broken down ally ways and discarded buildings not really sure where he was going.

Buildings seemed crumpled, barley held up by their foundation and frame work. The doors were ajar, windows blown out and everything just seemed abandoned. People who were worse off then the lowest of classes slept here, making a home out of the rotten houses.

Small off care business' sat at the corners and lined some of the streets. Shady Pawn shops and those places where you go when you don't wanna be alone.

He truly was walking blind, letting his feet carry him where they wanted to go. When he thought of going back or turning down another path something tugged at his insides, a tight fear gripping him willing him to keep going. The card in his pocket heating up as he walked warming the hand that rest against it.

_Almost there Darling, just keep forward. Don't look back._

Biting his lip he looked up from the ground, gasping at the sign that hung over a small store, door open and the soft scent of coffee and tea drawing him near. Glass panes framed the front of the store, mirroring their surroundings with ease. Kurt caught sight of his appearance as he neared the small cafe, running his fingers through his hair.

Entering he brushed against a set of bells that hung off the door, a soft _jingle jingle _filling the air and he looked around the small shop, appreciating the beauty.

It had small undertones of gold and orange resting against every surface. The tables pressed up against the wall, each having two chairs accompanying them. A few booths were scattered here and there, mostly adjacent to the bookshelves that ran through out the side of the shop.

It really was a diamond among the rough, such a beautiful place in such a deserted part of town. The books that sat among the shelf glowed underneath the lights, the lettering on the binding shining. He couldn't help but reach out and trace the bindings with his fingertips, letting the cool surface rush over him, calming him.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can do for you?"

Jerking his hand back as if he'd been burned he turned to face the voice, eyes growing wide in shock as icy blue meeting misty green. A smile played across the strangers face, eyes crinkling just a little. The freckles that adorned his cheeks seemed to dance under the light.

"I would say take a look around, but it seems you beat me to it," He breathed out, cocking his head to the side a little bit. "Would you like to take a seat, I could offer you a cup of tea on the house."

Reaching out he dropped his hand onto Kurt's shoulder, gently pushing him towards a table by the window and then gently into the chair.

He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. The air was thick and his mind blanked, nothing was playing through his thoughts. He couldn't even bring himself to look away from those eyes. Green held blue captive till they turned away and he was left to stare at the backside of the boy. His eyes drifting down to his ass.

Clearing his throat he blinked rapidly, licking his lips to distract himself and looking down at his hands clasped on top of the table. In the middle sat the card,_Bookshelf Cafe _clearly imprinted upon it. Hands jumped to his pockets, searching for the paper to find nothing. Grabbing the card he flipped it over, finding the same smudgy writing there.

Two cups are placed in front of him, small and delicate. Eyes lifted up and met with green again, the iris' spinning around slowly. He smiled and lifted a small tea pot, thick rusty red liquid leaking from the nozzle slowly, filling the cups.

"Let go and relax, you seem tense. I'll bring you a biscuit." And with that he was off, walking back toward the counter and into a room in the back, leaving Kurt alone once again.

Staring at the cup directly in front of him he sniffs the liquid, scrunching up his face. It smelt of strawberry's and a mix of green tea. He traced his finger around the rim, memorizing the small engravings along the edge.

A napkin is slid across the table in front of him, on top of it landed a biscuit and the man sat down in the opposing chair as he set down his own bread.

"So..." He starts, bringing the cup to his lips and lets his tongue lap up the liquid, white teeth flashing. "What brings you to my cafe? Not to be rude or anything, but I wouldn't expect a twink like you to just walk in here out of the blue."

Eyes wide Kurt leans back, sucking in a breath. "E-Excuse me?" he stutters, not expecting the twink comment at all. He lifts the cup to his lips and gingerly takes a sip, moaning softly as the liquid quickly filled his mouth. It was addicting and sweet, with just a tang of bitterness.

Quickly he was beginning to feel better about himself and the situation, the whole window and card fiasco forgotten about. All he knew was that the cafe was beautiful and his waiter was giving him free food, a blessing since he hadn't ate all morning.

His thoughts were running loose, the books on the shelves calling to him. He looked around, eyes scanning the shelves for one book in particular. The one he felt pulling at his heart. He knew it was here, his beloved possession. Its story was being read. Its beautiful insides being torn out and thrown into reality for all to hear.

_"__And thats not all I want to do! It isn't fair. I made this happen. THIS IS MY WORLD NOT YOURS. Can you please just go." He begged, the magician ignored him though. He kept on with the knife, carving the words into the door._

_Green eyes met blue and in an instant they both froze, the magician torn between carving the wood or carving the boy, and the other in fright. He backed up against the wall, reaching out for the dagger on the table._

"A twink." The owner confirmed, smirking, watching as the others eyes snapped back to his. "You're about what? Sixteen, Seventeen? You have a baby face, probably still have some baby fat, and if I can honest here. I wouldn't mind that ass bouncing on my lap." He grins when Kurt snorts into his drink, giving him unbelievable wide eyes. "Now enough about how good you look, tell me about you. It's the least you can do after the free snack."

"I didn't ask for this," Kurt argued softly, taking another sip of the increasingly addicting drink. He swished it around in his mouth before swallowing. The liquid cooling down his throat, calming him. "But I suppose I have the time."

They talked about this and that, about their lives so far and their problems. Dreams were discussed and so were past crushes and issues. Their names were now accustomed to being spoken. Cups of tea and biscuits passed between the two, Kurt drinking more then he usually would. It wasn't until Sebastian raised his arm that Kurt stopped eyes growing wide.

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked, reaching out to wrap fingers around the bandaged appendage. Sebastian only smiled, and pushed his tea cup towards Kurt, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, the tea does need a special ingredient."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding right?" Kurt asks, fingers itching to move ft in the others hand.

"Would it honestly matter if I was? Darling, just drink. Stop worrying about it." He eased out, lifting the cup to Kurt's lips, smiling. "Drink."

And he did.

Parting his lips he let Sebastian tilt the cup, the warm liquid filling his mouth. Now that he thought about it there was a strong metallic taste combined with the strawberry and tea, it coated his tongue and throat leaving a heavy feeling. When the drink ran out his tongue lashed out, licking the edges of the cup needing the taste. Eyes locked with Sebastian's and a smirk adorned his face.

"Whether or not there's a secret ingredient in there, you seemed to enjoy it." He cooed, dragging the pad of his thumb against Kurt's lower lip, eliciting a soft gasp. "It's getting pretty late. Wouldn't you say you need to get home?"

"No," he replied softly, his voice fluttering. "I can stay as long as your open, as long as you want me here." He dropped down to a whisper, looking at the table. His body was heavy and his mind was everywhere, wanting him to stay and look around.

The books called to him, begging him to give them the attention they wanted. They were so lonely. So abandoned. Every fiber in his being told him he was safe, told him that he was welcomed here, but there was still that inkling of uncertainty. Something in the back of his mind told him to run, told him to get the fuck out of there and go home. Home where he was safe. Where he was protected.

_Home was where this all started. Home was where he broke in. Home is where he got to you, played with you, led you here. Do you really wanna go back there? Would you really want to be so vulnerable?_

"Well, this is a 24 hour cafe," Sebastian started, standing up to gather the cups, "so stay as long as you'd like. As long as you need to be here."

Glancing at his phone, Kurt grimaced, the time reading 11:47 and he had at least 6 unread messages from Blaine.

"Actually, I.. I really should get home. This was nice and all, and it was a pleasure meeting you but its late and my boyfriend is worried and I just.. I gotta go." He stammered out, watching as Sebastian cocked his head and smiled sadly, his hand playing with the bandage on his wrist.

"Oh, I just made another pot," he said softly, walking towards Kurt, "but I suppose if you really have to go then I can't stop you. Such a shame though, I was hoping we could discuss some of the literature I have here. It's always enthralling to listen to others views and thoughts on a book. Everyone interprets words a different way. Everyone has their own little world."

Sebastian reaches out and cups his cheek, fingers splaying out against the soft skin, leaning in a little. "Maybe next time you're lost and willing to let go you can come by again, the tea will always be on the house, but here. Have a small taste for the road."

Chapped lips are pressed against soft one, a tongue forcing the other pair open, metallic liquid filling Kurt's mouth. Kurt gasped into the into Sebastian's mouth, his own tongue sliding to meet Sebastian's and lick up all the sweet liquid he could. Their tongues coiled around each other, the substance pouring down his throat. At the feeling of Sebastian running his tongue behind Kurt's teeth, tickling his pallet, he moaned.

With a small pop, Sebastian pulls away and wipes his lips, smiling. "I think it's time for you to go now, Darling. Wouldn't want to keep that boy of yours waiting any longer."

* * *

_"__I honestly don't know what you want from me, so if it isn't an inconvenience to you would you please inform me." He muttered, refusing to meet the other mans eyes afraid of being caught. He knew that as soon as blue met green he'd be gone, lost in the other mans world. Vulnerable._

_A chuckle fills the air, and breath ghosts across his face. "To be honest, I only want from you what you want to give me. I can feel the need inside of you, Darling. I can sense its need growing. You want to be part of my world. You want to be set free, and hush with the lies. I am inside you ya'know." He breathes out, hand cupping the porcelain boys face. "I'm flowing within you as we speak, you can feel me. I know you can."_

_The tip of the dagger is pressed against smooth flesh, eliciting a gasp from the smaller of the two. Its silver blade sat, waiting for the chance to cut into the supple flesh, thirsting for its reward._

_"__Darling, just come with me. It won't be that hard to leave everyone behind. They don't matter, this thing your living in isn't you. It isn't where you belong."_

_The dagger is pressed in more, a thin line of crimson flowing from the tip._

_"__Say yes. God Kurt, just say fucking yes."_

_Hips pressed into hips, rutting against each other. Clothed erections passed by each other, a not so teasing touch as their speed increased. A pair of lips latched onto the flawless neck, sucking and biting as teeth grazed down his neck._

_"__Just two words, thats it. Say the words and you can be set free. I can be your savior and rescue you from this. From everything. Please, Baby. Please."_

_Flushed and panting, Kurt grinds his hips forward, hitting his mark, a gasp traveling from his lips. His hands found themselves twisting around the others neck, fingers lacing in his hair._

_"__Seb, please."_

_The dagger slides upwards, severing the flesh just enough to let the blood trail down, a tongue lashing out to lick up the mess. They both groan, hips moving on their own._

_"__Please what? Say it."_

_"__Kill me._


End file.
